THE SCHOOL MYSTERY
by WETWINZ
Summary: THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE GOING TO A PREPSCHOOL IN AMERICA . THE STUDENTS ARE SNOBBY AND RUDE.JUST WHEN THE BLADEBRAKERS THINK THEY ARE IN THE WORST SITUATION POSSIBLE,A MYSTERY COMES THEIR WAY...
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC.I GOT THE IDEA FROM ONE OF THE MYSTREY BOOKS.THE BLADE BREAKERS ARE IN SCHOOL IN AMERICA! AND WHERE EVER THEY ARE A MYSTERY FINDS THEM…

I'LL START THE STORY, IF YOU PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE IT THEN REVIEW.THERE WOULDN'T BE ANY BEYBLADE CHARACTERS IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS AND I THINK YPU WOULD HAVE GUESSED I MADE THEM DETECTIVES!

THE WHOLE STORY IS THAT THE BLADEBREAKERS HAVE DECIDED TO JOIN A PREP SCHOOL WITH SNOBBY RICH PEOPLE.THIS SCHOOL IS WAAAY DIFFERENT FROM THEIR FIRST SCHOOL.

OTHER BEYBLADE CHARACTERS ARE IN IT TOO.SOME ARE SNOBBY, SOME ARE NICE.

NOW LETS TELL YOU ABOUT THE MYSTERY! THIS SCHOOL HAS AN APRIL.FOOLS FUNCTION EVERYYEAR (I KNOW APRIL-FOOLS HAVE GONE BUT STILL…).ITS LIKE THIS: EVERY FIVE STUDENTS FROM EVERY HOUSE WILL PLAY HARMLESS TRICKS ON OTHER STUDENTS AND WHOEVER PLAYS THE BEST TRICKS WILL WIN NEW FURNITURE FOR THEIR ROOM AND A LARGE PLASMA TELEVISION.

BUT THIS YEAR THE TRICKS ARE HARMFUL! AND THE PRANKSTER IS ALSO PLAYING TRICKS ON THE TEACHERS! SO, THIS IS HOW THE BLADE-BREAKERS DECIDE TO SOLVE THE MYSTERY!

WELL,I WILL UPDATE THE FIRST CHAPTER SOON.WHEN I WROTE HOUSES I MEANT DIFFERENT ROOMS,DIFFERENT GROUP.YOU KNOW,LIKE IN THE HARRYPOTTER SERIES.

ANYS, PLEASE REVIUEW AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME.IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS DO TELL.BY THE WAY I WAS THINKING OF DOING A SCARE-WAR STORY.IS THAT A GOOD IDEA?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Yes I finally decided to update. This chapter may not be very good. I promise the other ones will be. Honest! You can flame if you want.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thanks guys! You rule!

Anyways on with the story. (Those who didn't read the first chapter, I just want to tell you guys that the blade-breakers will come in the second chapter. In this chapter it's just an introduction to the school) Well on with the story.

DISCLAMIAR: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE.I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS. (THAT'S THE FIRST AND LAST TIME I SAY THAT!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr. Dickenson got out of the black limo and looked around nervously. He hated lying to the blade-breakers but he knew it had to be done. The guardians of the team had complained too much. Max's mother had threatened to get him out of the school but Mr. Dickenson knew she would put him in her own team…again. Still he didn't want to take any chances. Plus without the cheerful blonde things wouldn't seem right and he knew the team would never forgive him.

Next came Tyson's grandpa.Mr.Dickenson flinched when he remembered what had happened the day before.

_FLASH-BACK_

"_Look old-man I want my young dude to be a cool dude. You know a genius dude. But that ain't hapenin'.My young-dude doesn't even know the spelling of idiot. Plus everyone calls him an idiot. That way he doesn't have any fangirls! That Kai Hiwatari has all_ _girls. The dude ain't even that cute!" And grand-pa went blabbing on and on……_

_All Mr. Dickenson do was to listen._ _ The truth was that he didn't understand a word. What he did understand was gramps saying "if you don't make my little dude cool be ready to get a taste of my cool karate moves!"_

_END OF FLASH-BACK_

The next part had been too horrible he thought rubbing his back." For an old man, Tyson's grand-father is pretty strong" He thought.

Next had been Kai, Kenny, Ray and Daichi (should I add him?).They didn't have to go to school but Mr. Dickenson thought that they should too, besides Kenny had been begging him.

He sighed and made his way toward the building. It was huge. Almost as huge as the Hiwatari mansion. The walls were white-washed and looked great, the gardens were huge and very green in there he could see many girls of about the blade-breakers age gossiping and giggling. (That's what girls do!).He went inside and the inside was as prettier as the out side.

Sighing, he made his way towards the principal's office. There he was greeted by a woman. She was very un-attractive. She had dark skin, red hair (not that red.reaaaly red hair. I call them carrot hair) She was thin tall and a bit boney.

"I thought sectaries were supposed to be pretty"Mr.Dickenson thought shuddering a bit. The women reminded him of Rick's mother. (I don't know why I wrote it!)

"Hello! Uh…are you the principal's secretary?"Mr.Dickenson asked trying to be cheerful.

The woman looked at him with her beetle-like eyes and then replied "I am the maid"

"Oh..."Mr.Dickenson said a bit relived and even half embarrassed.

"The secretary is busy so she put me here to wait for you. Why don't you wait in the waiting room and wait."

Mr. Dickenson nodded and went to the waiting room. He sat down on a comfortable chair and closed his eyes and waited for the principal to come.

"At least that gives me time to think about how I'm going to break the'wonderful'news to the team" he thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, how was it? You guys can flame if you want. I know the chapter was short but it's easier for me this way.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, Yeah I finally decided to up-date.

DISCLAIMER (I KNOW I'VE SAID THIS BEFORE BUT STILL…) I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE.SOME JAPANESE DUDE DOES AND I AM NOT JAPANESE SO…OKAY WHATEVER…

Enjoy the chapter!!!!!(Even if it's bad.LOL!)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I make the rules!"

"No I make the rules!"

"Who the hell do you think you are? That's my dojo!"

"First of all it's your grand-father's dojo and he likes me so there!!!"

It was a typical day in the dojo with Tyson and Daichi fighting.

"C'mon guys! Calm down! What were you doing anyway?"

"Uh…what were we doing?' Tyson said stupidly.

"We weren't doing anything, remember?!"Diachi chimed in.

"Except for arguing."Rei muttered rolling his eyes.

"Besides we should get ready. We have to go to Mr.Dickension's office remember?"Max said trying to end the argument.

"Yup! I wonder what it is." Kenny said suddenly, who was watching Tyson and Daichi argue over God knows what.

"I dunno.What do you think it is Kai?"Rei asked.

"Hn…"Kai who had been watching the show without a word grunted.

"I think that means he doesn't know either." Kenny whispered to Rei and the others (besides Kai of course)

"Guess we'll find out this afternoon…"Rei said sighing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the after-noon:

"Well we are finally going to find out what Mr.D wants" Tyson said bouncing on the seat of the limo which Mr. Dickenson had sent to pick them up.

"Yup! I wonder what it is…"Daichi said copying Tyson.

"It'll probably be some dude who wants to inter-view me or maybe some guy who wants the world-champ to Starr in his commercial. After all you can't have_ little_ people do this sort of job for you." Tyson said haughtily.

"What did you say? He wouldn't want you in his commercial, he'd want me. A very good looking guy. Not some ugly, fat looking boy like you!"Diachi said and punched Tyson.

"How dare you punch me?!' Tyson said angrily.

And an argument started like earlier today only it wasn't for a reason and this one was.

"Uh…c'mon guys-----------stop!"Rei said anime sweat-dropping.

The two bladders didn't pay any attention to him and continued arguing.

After a little while Kai growled dangerously and gave a dangerous look to both of the bladers.

"If you don't shut-up I'm going to kill you and I won't chip up to pay for your funerals."Kai said in a dangerously calm voice.

Tyson and Daichi stopped arguing and laughed nervously.

Kai smirked and looked away obviously very contented that he had some peace and quiet.

'Well…anyways you all know what the surprise will be right? It'll probably be some hot girl who wants to go on a date with the world-champ. After all who wouldn't want to go out with me?" Tyson said taking his head out of the car.

Kai growled dangerously but it was obvious that the champ hadn't really heard him and so continued on talking about himself.

"I mean Kai does have fan-girls but still all of you know that I'm a more skilled blader.Right?"Tyson said his head still sticking out of the car.

Kai growled again his face turning a deep shade of red (wow…).Suddenly he smirked.

Rei obviously realizing Kai's plan decided to warn our precious (well…sort of…) champ that danger was ahead but he was too late.

Kai suddenly pressed the button which was used to close the window and well…you know what happened…right?

"Kai!"Rei and the others screamed except for Daichi who was already laughing like a Hyena.

After a little while Kai regret-fully let go of the button and smirked as he looked at Tyson's red face.

Now, they could go to Mr.Dickension's office to found out what the big news was…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well, how was it? Not that funny I know but I swear the next chapter will be good. Review please and flames are welcome!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed the other two chapters! ☻


End file.
